


...а где-то свадьба пела и плясала

by Santia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Red Wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Обстоятельства вынуждают бывших смертельных врагов заключить альянс





	...а где-то свадьба пела и плясала

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2019

…На Мустафаре не место людям. Это мир огня, в котором плавится металл и камень и едва выдерживают даже рабочие дроиды. И все же, два человека стояли среди пламени. Двое, кто совсем недавно был ближе, чем братья, теперь стали смертельными врагами.

Оби-Ван Кеноби поудобнее перехватил рукоять светового меча.

— Хватит, Энакин! — крикнул он. — Все кончено!

— Ты недооцениваешь мою силу! — донеслось снизу, где у подножия склона замер, прожигая ненавидящим взглядом, бывший ученик, бывший лучший друг.

— Если прыгнешь — я убью тебя.

Энакин, конечно, решился бы. Его тело напряглось, готовясь к безумному, самоубийственному прыжку… Мгновения растянулись, размазались, и каждый удар сердца занимал не меньше часа.

Кеноби не понял, когда наступил переломный момент — скорее, уловил его шестым джедайским чутьем. И отступил на шаг назад.

Энакин Скайуокер не двинулся с места.

Тогда Оби-Ван сделал еще один шаг, а потом еще один, и еще, прежде чем развернуться спиной.

— Трус! — ударило в спину. — Беги, спасай свою шкуру! Я найду тебя и прикончу, клянусь!

— Конечно, — пробормотал Кеноби и прибавил шагу.

_Пять лет спустя_

— Все-таки нашел, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. Мрачная черная фигура в длинном плаще и закрытом шлеме преграждала выход из его жилища. Жаль, Оби-Ван потратил немало времени, приводя в порядок давно заброшенный дом.

Дарт Вейдер снял с головы шлем, открывая такое знакомое, и в то же время чужое лицо. Энакин Скайуокер не слишком изменился, пять лет — срок небольшой. Новых шрамов не прибавилось, только взгляд стал другим, непривычно яростным. И сами глаза, прежде ярко-синие, пожелтели, словно теперь на мир смотрел кто-то иной. Кто-то темный.

— Ну что, Энакин, желаешь присесть, прежде чем приступим к сражению? — светски поинтересовался Кеноби. — Угостить тебя, боюсь, нечем, как раз собирался сегодня за припасами.

— Не называй меня так, — зло сказал Вейдер. — Прежнее имя для меня больше ничего не значит.

— Повторишь это на могиле своей матери? — парировал Оби-Ван.

В руке Вейдера мгновенно оказался меч, с гудением вырос ярко-алый светящийся клинок — и в ответ ему полумрак комнаты прорезал светло-голубой луч. Значит, дуэль, начатая на планете из камня и огня, закончится здесь, среди песков Татуина.

— Я пришел не сражаться, — сказал Вейдер.

— Тогда зачем? — Оби-Ван по-прежнему держал меч наизготовку.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. — Вейдер выключил меч и повесил на пояс. — Помоги мне убить Императора.

* * *

Политика укладывает в одну постель странных партнеров. Не зря Оби-Ван Кеноби никогда не любил политику.

…Звезды превратились в светящиеся полоски, как всегда при переходе в гиперпространство. Личный корабль Дарта Вейдера не был рассчитан на большую команду, нынешний главнокомандующий имперским флотом управлял им в одиночку. Но для второго то ли пассажира, то ли пленника — Кеноби сам не до конца понимал, в каком он сейчас статусе, — место нашлось.

Как он умудрился вляпаться в подобное?

Нет, он понимал, как. Даже мог объяснить и свое решение, и странные действия Вейдера. Точнее, тот признал открыто: «Ты единственный, в ком я могу быть уверен, что он не сдаст меня Палпатину». В этом он был прав — бывшего Канцлера Республики Оби-Ван ненавидел куда сильнее. И ради того, чтобы избавить галактику от Лорда Ситхов, он заключил этот союз. Один ситх — это в целых два раза меньше, чем два ситха. 

Вейдер щелкнул кнопками на консоли управления, поставил корабль на автопилот и повернулся к Оби-Вану, который внимательно рассматривал голограмму смутно знакомого здания, устроившись в кресле у переборки.

— Воистину, Темная Сторона отнимает рассудок, — пробормотал Кеноби, глядя сначала на схему, потом — на бывшего друга. — Даже во время войны твои планы были менее безумны.

— Я все продумал. Во дворце я не смогу добраться до Императора — пробовали уже, три покушения из пяти остановил я лично.

— Зря.

— Еще в двух случаях справилась императорская гвардия. Но дело даже не в этом. Он слишком силен для меня.

— Мог бы поискать союзников среди джедаев, там вряд ли кто-то любит нынешнюю Империю, — Оби-Ван мягко улыбнулся. — Хотя, ты же их почти всех убил…

К его огромному удивлению, Вейдер не стал его душить.

— Из тебя бы получился отличный ситх, — кисло произнес он вместо этого. — Тебе на диво хорошо дается Дун Моч.

— Я приму это за оскорбление, — покладисто сказал Кеноби. — Вернемся к твоему плану.

— Мы должны выманить Палпатина туда, где преимущество будет за нами. Большой праздник для этого подойдет лучше всего. Чужая территория для него, много отвлекающих факторов для охраны, возможность действовать для нас. 

— Логично, — с неохотой согласился Оби-Ван. — Признаться, я плохо разбираюсь в новом имперском календаре. Что будете праздновать, годовщину разрушения Храма? День военного флота? Твой день рождения?

— Свадьбу, — растянул губы в улыбке Вейдер. — Мою свадьбу.

— Мои поздравления. Я знаком с твоей избранницей?

— Ага, — Оби-Ван мог поклясться, что в голосе Вейдера промелькнула та давно подзабытая нотка, с которой Энакин Скайуокер обычно выкладывал очередную самоубийственную, но, как правило, успешную идею. — Посмотрись в зеркало.

Еще несколько секунд Кеноби молчал.

— Ты с ума сошел, — сказал он, наконец.

— Ты это уже говорил, повторяешься.

— Никто в это не поверит.

Вейдер пожал плечами.

— Император меня благословил. Он считает, что для тебя это станет превосходным унижением, и в любом случае вскоре мне эта забава надоест, и я тебя убью.

— Восхитительно, — Кеноби еще раз взглянул на голограмму, изображавшую, как он теперь знал, главный зал корусантского Дворца Бракосочетаний. — И трансляцию свадьбы столь важной персоны будут вести на всю Империю? В таком случае я требую псевдоним.

— Бен, — сразу же согласился Вейдер. — И возьмешь мою фамилию.

* * *

…— Итак, мы ведем репортаж с главной площади Корусанта, где уже собралось не менее ста тысяч граждан Империи, желающих увидеть воочию главное событие этого месяца. Да что там месяца — об этом будут вспоминать еще долгие годы! Хотя, церемония бракосочетания, похоже, будет достаточно аскетичной, но это и не удивительно, главком Вейдер — человек военный и скромный. Все занимают места. Вот прибывают сенаторы! А с другой стороны идет делегация моффов во главе с гранд-моффом Таркиным! Если не ошибаюсь, они должны встретиться с сенаторами у входа, и надеюсь, что обойдется без кровопролития в столь прекрасный день… Леди, не уделите ли нам минутку вашего внимания?

— Э-э-э… да, хорошо. Меня покажут по Головидению?

— Именно! Посмотрите сюда и улыбнитесь. Как вас зовут?

— Кионария, а это мой сын Хломо.

— Пришли посмотреть на свадьбу века?

— Ну да. Оказаться тут, пусть даже на таком расстоянии… Вы же понимаете! А вдруг удастся увидеть женихов? Надеюсь, что главнокомандующий будет без своего шлема, потому что, ну вы же знаете, это же Герой без Страха… То есть, джедаи, конечно, преступники, но ведь, я хочу сказать, не все из них? Если он встал на верную сторону и защитил Императора… А его избранник, вы же помните, это было совсем недавно… Я хочу сказать, кто не мечтал, что они будут вместе!

— Да, дорогая Кионария! Подумать только, спустя пять лет они все же нашли друг друга и совсем скоро обменяются клятвами в вечной верности перед лицом самого Императора!

— Смотрите, это же они! Хломо, встань сюда повыше! Видите?

— О да! Главнокомандующий Вейдер и его избранник, Бен!

…Вейдер поправил складки черного плаща. Закрытый шлем лежал рядом на сидении — в последнюю секунду он решил не надевать его, а показать Галактике настоящее лицо Дарта Вейдера. Оби-Ван, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел в окно, пока их транспорт плавно заходил на посадку перед Дворцом.

— Надеюсь, Палпатин не передумает, — пробормотал он.

— Исключено, — Вейдер оглянулся на него через плечо. — Он ни за что не упустит шанс показать всем мирам, куда дотягивается Голонет, как Оби-Ван Кеноби приносит клятву верности Империи.

— Мы договаривались, что я буду под псевдонимом, — напомнил Кеноби.

— Если тебе так угодно. Всё равно зрители прекрасно помнят нас по Войне Клонов.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул. Да, на месте Палпатина он бы тоже использовал такую возможность — это будет мощным ударом по всем противникам Империи.

Энакин вдруг подался вперед и сжал его запястье правой механической рукой в перчатке.

— Помни, у нас будет очень мало времени. Нужно действовать слаженно.

— Ты это мне говоришь? — округлил глаза Оби-Ван. — Пошли.

* * *

Когда Император Палпатин вошел в главный зал, показалось, что даже яркое солнце, льющее свет через высокие окна, побледнело. Фигура в черной хламиде со скрывающим лицо капюшоном неспешно двигалась по широкому проходу между занятыми почетными гостями местами. Личная гвардия в красном облачении шагала следом за владыкой Империи.

Дарт Вейдер и Оби-Ван Кеноби стояли перед высоким постаментом, на который Императору полагалось взойти, чтобы скрепить своим словом и законом новый брачный союз.

Палпатин занял свое место.

— Сограждане! Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы засвидетельствовать союз этих двух людей…

Речь, следовало признать, была хороша — сказывался большой парламентский опыт бывшего Канцлера.

Палпатин напомнил, как важна лояльность Империи и как ценен для нее каждый воин. И что многие былые прегрешения можно искупить верной службой на благо государства. И какое полезное влияние сможет оказать на подрастающее поколение личный пример главнокомандующего Вейдера и его боевого товарища, вместе с которым они отныне будут сражаться на правильной, разумеется, стороне. Оби-Ван, Вейдер, гости и зрители терпеливо слушали. Наконец, настал тот момент, ради которого все и затевалось.

— Берешь ли ты, Дарт Вейдер, в законные супруги Бена?

— Беру.

— Берешь ли ты, Бен, в законные супруги Дарта Вейдера?

— Беру.

Палпатин так же степенно сошел со своего постамента и подошел к «женихам».

— Отныне ваш союз вечен, — торжественно провозгласил он. И тут же в его грудь вонзился ярко-красный световой меч.

Удар был смертелен, однако, у старого ситха оставалось еще несколько секунд жизни. Достаточно, чтобы захватить убийц с собой во Тьму. И тогда размазался в воздухе светящейся голубой полосой меч Оби-Вана — и отсеченные кисти рук, на кончиках пальцев которых уже трепетали Молнии Силы, упали на пол.

Следующим ударом Вейдер отрубил Палпатину голову.

Ровно на половину секунды все замерло, а потом красные гвардейцы одновременно набросились на них со всех сторон.

Следовало отдать им должное — они были сильны и хорошо выучены. Все вместе они могли бы сдержать Дарта Вейдера. Но сейчас генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби занял свое привычное место рядом с Энакином Скайуокером, как много раз до этого.

Отовсюду доносились крики перепуганных людей, разбивались и разрубались на части предметы и чертили в воздухе множество линий бластерные выстрелы (кто бы сомневался, что у большинства почетных гостей будет с собой оружие!)

Вейдер дрался как демон из кореллианских легенд, и все новые и новые тела падали под ударами его красного меча. Оби-Ван краем глаза заметил, что к ним спешит группа боевых дроидов-охранников, при помощи Силы вырвал из пола две длинные скамейки и обрушил на них, сминая в груду металлолома, а сам тут же перекатился, уклоняясь от выстрела, и отразил бластерный «болт» в стрелявшего. На него набросился еще один гвардеец, занося свою секиру.

В принципе, было значительно спокойнее, чем обычно на войне.

Сражение заняло едва ли пару минут, и вскоре Кеноби и Вейдер переводили дух посреди разгромленного зала, пол которого покрывали мертвые тела. Вейдер вытер пот со лба и отвернулся, осматривая побоище. Но руку с бластером, высунувшуюся из-за сломанного кресла, он не заметил — в отличие от Оби-Вана.

Это был шанс раз и навсегда избавить Галактику от ситхов. Все, что требовалось — просто позволить Силе исполнить свою волю…

Голубой меч взлетел, отбивая выстрел на полпути.

* * *

Бывший кабинет Императора роскошью не поражал. Оби-Ван сидел, опершись локтями о колени и схватив себя за голову. Его мутило. Было страшно от того, насколько легко вернулся генерал Кеноби, которого он давно считал похороненным в татуинской пустыне. Что-то бормотал диктор новостей на огромном Голоэкране, кажется, о постигшей Империю трагической утрате — Оби-Ван не вслушивался. 

Вейдер, закончивший орать на подчиненных по комлинку, подошел и уселся рядом.

— Кретины, — мрачно сказал он.

— Сочувствую, — согласился Оби-Ван, поднимаясь и подбирая свой меч. Вейдер молча следил за ним, не двигаясь и не произнося ни слова. Ожидал нападения или сначала формального вызова на дуэль? Император мертв, а значит, их временное перемирие подошло к концу.

Хмыкнув про себя, Кеноби повесил меч на пояс и пошел к выходу.

— Опять сбегаешь?

— У меня на Татуине дом, за ним нужно следить, пока все не разграбили. И животные, которым нужен уход.

— Да брось ты, — засмеялся Вейдер. — Только не говори, что надумал возвращаться в это забытое космосом пыльное захолустье. Оставайся!

— Что мне здесь делать? Тут не слишком-то любят бывших джедаев.

— Вообще-то, ты теперь можешь делать, что хочешь, как законный супруг Императора, — Вейдер вытянул ноги и довольно посмотрел на бывшего наставника. — Я тебе не говорил, что являюсь первым наследником престола?

— Даже после того, как лично убил прежнего Императора? — помимо воли заинтересовался Оби-Ван. — Какой интересный юридический казус.

— В правящих династиях это считается естественной причиной смерти, можно подумать, мы с тобой не видели такое десятки раз. Ты можешь править вместе со мной.

— Энакин, ты все-таки ненормальный, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Какой еще к криффу супруг, это же была инсценировка!

— Думаешь, я стал бы устраивать фальшивую свадьбу? — неожиданно вспылил Вейдер. — Может, еще актеров нанимать? Чем больше посвященных в обман — тем выше риск, что он выйдет наружу! Разумеется, все было настоящим, и мы с тобой по законам Империи — супруги. Несколько часов назад вся Галактика наблюдала, как ты присягнул мне в верности. — Он помедлил, прежде чем добавить: — А я присягнул тебе.

Оби-Ван почувствовал, что его тело оставили все силы. Хотелось просто сползти на пол, улечься, уставившись в потолок, и не думать. Увы, он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь.

Вейдер подошел к нему и крепко взял за плечи.

— Понимаешь, — эмоционально сказал он, — мы сможем все исправить!

— Исправить? Ты научился обращать время вспять? Или воскрешать мертвых?

Бывший ученик отшатнулся, глядя на Оби-Вана так, словно тот его ударил.

— Нет, этого я не могу, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — Никто не может изменить прошлое. Но в наших силах создать будущее. Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь начнется?

Оби-Ван понимал. Во Дворце они перебили всю правящую верхушку Империи, а значит, оставшиеся немедленно начнут драку за власть. Сенат… нет, он ничего не сможет сделать. Начнется новая гражданская война, еще более кровопролитная и яростная, чем Война Клонов.

Галактика не выдержит новой войны.

— Я смогу, — сказал Вейдер. — Но… я рассчитывал, что ты мне поможешь. Вместе мы…

Он не договорил, продолжая упрямо смотреть на Оби-Вана.

Кеноби вдруг подумал, что все то время, пока они летели на Корусант, пока готовились к бою, глаза Энакина не были желтыми. И даже в битве они не изменили цвет.

Что, если из небытия вернулся не только генерал Кеноби, но сможет вернуться и генерал Скайуокер? Ведь как говорили: где один — ищи другого неподалеку…

— При разводе я отсужу у тебя все.

— Криффа с два. Тебе даже половина не полагается.

_Девять лет спустя_

— Оби-Ван, помоги, ты моя единственная надежда!

Кеноби оторвался от датапада и внимательно посмотрел на ворвавшуюся к нему в кабинет четырнадцатилетнюю нахалку.

— Представляешь, меня не хотят пускать в шестидесятый сектор Республиканской Библиотеки! Я им говорю, да вы знаете, кто я? А они мне — предъявите пропуск, леди! Эти дроиды…

Она уселась в кресло напротив и наморщила носик.

— Тебе нужен пропуск? — удивленно посмотрел Оби-Ван. — А почему отца не попросила?

— Папа с утра улетел на испытания нового корабля, помнишь, который он лично спроектировал. И Люка взял с собой. Люк рвется за штурвал, как обычно. Ты же их знаешь! — судя по тону, юная Лея Скайуокер искренне осуждала отца и брата.

— И что же тебе понадобилось в шестидесятом секторе?

— Второй том Ареопагита без правок.

— О, — Кеноби уважительно посмотрел на нее и протянул руку. Лея тут же вложила в его ладонь чип-пропуск. — Вот, теперь у тебя нужный уровень. Бери, читай, а потом устроим диспут. — Глаза Леи радостно сверкнули. — Ты будешь защищать Ареопагита, а я попытаюсь тебя опровергнуть.

Воодушевление на лице девушки тут же сменилось разочарованием.

— Защищать этого старого зануду?

— Поверь, умение взглянуть на вещи с другой точки зрения тебе очень пригодится, — подмигнул Оби-Ван.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Лея встала и быстро поцеловала его в щеку. — Спасибо, дядя Бен!

Когда она ушла, Оби-Ван пытался еще немного поработать, разбирая договор подряда, заключенный новым Храмом Джедаев, но вскоре бросил это бесполезное занятие. Вместо этого он встал и подошел к окну, любуясь видом на Республиканский Сенат.

…Разумеется, как раньше уже не было и не могло быть. Слишком многие погибли, слишком многое изменилось. До сих пор Оби-Ван иногда видел сны о бесконечных переговорах, которые вел месяцами после резни во Дворце — в ход шли и уступки, и подкуп, и угрозы (одновременно приходилось удерживать Энакина, рвущегося решить все проблемы привычным способом). К счастью, у них нашлись и союзники, и вместе они справились. Сохранили мир в Галактике. 

Ничто и никогда не исправит прошлого. Но, возможно, они смогли создать будущее.


End file.
